IM FINE
by perfucklines
Summary: Sekelumit momet dibalik sebuah fanacc. HaeHyuk! 1shoot


**IM FINE**

**Cast:** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (etc)

**Disclaimer**: theyre not mine, you guys know it so well but ofc this fict its mine!

**Warn**: BoyxBoy. Typo(s), worst storyline lol

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan putih itu terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk pelan handphone tipis berlogo apple di genggamannya . Helaan nafas berat juga sesekali terdengar melewati bibir plump kemerahan tersebut guna menyuarakan perasaannya yang sedang berada dalam kondisi tidak terlalu baik. Kedua pasang mata bulat itu juga tak lepas dari jam tangan hitam yang melingkar pas di pergelangan tangannya, memastikan waktu tidak akan mendesaknya nanti. Namun sangat disayangkan, lagi-lagi ia harus mengambil nafas dalam-dalam ketika tau waktunya untuk duduk santai di atas sofa seperti sekarang hanya tersisa untuk beberapa menit lagi.

Lelaki berkulit putih bersih itu beranjak, meninggalkan ruang tengah yang memang sepi lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Meminum segelas air dingin memang sangat menyegarkan apalagi untuk menyejukkan hatinya yang sedang merasa tak baik. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kulkas, keningnya seketika berkerut ketika melihat piring kotor berisi kupasan kulit apel dan jeruk tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja makan. Sial. Ia meringis, kenapa bisa-bisanya piring tak terlalu penting itu malah tertangkap penglihatannya? Bertambah gelisah-lah perasannya sekarang.

**Pip!**

Kepala berbalut snapback putih menoleh ketika mendengar suara handphone yang berdering singkat menandakan ada notifikasi masuk. Dibukanya aplikasi kakaotalk yang menampilkan pemberitahuan bahwa seseorang baru saja mengirimimya sebuah pesan. Di tap-nya kolom tersebut guna membaca isi di dalamnya.

**(Aku tiba beberapa menit lagi. Awas saja kalau kau belum siap-siap, Hyukjae-ah**!)

Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil lalu meletakkan gelas bening ditangannya keatas meja makan. Seraya tangannya sibuk mengetik balasan, kaki-kakinya melangkah keluar dari dapur guna menuju ruang tengah kembali. Menunggu disana sepertinya lebih baik.

Hyukjae mendesah kecil ketika pesan balasannya terlihat sudah diterima oleh si penerima. Kepalanya mendongak, dan matanya seketika membulat ketika melihat siluet seseorang tengah duduk diatas sofa yang sempat ia duduki sebelum beranjak ke dapur tadi. Hyukjae melangkah, ia tercengang ketika melihat bahu tegap dengan warna rambut yang sangat sangat dikenalinya tengah duduk diatas sofa tersebut. Terlalu dikenalnya malah.

"Lee Donghae?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, lelaki dengan balutan kemeja putih press body yang ternyata memang Donghae itu menoleh seketika. Hyukjae tercengang, mulutnya sedikit membulat. Eoh? "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Donghae mengusap telinganya yang sedikit pengang karena teriakan cukup melengking tersebut. Orang didepannya ini, kalau saja bukan orang yang sangat dikasihinya, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk memukul kepala dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan tersebut jika ia mau. "Memangnya kenapa?" seru Donghae balik bertanya. Hyukjae refleks mendengus, pandangannya terpaku pada penampilan rapi Donghae. Rambut yang ditata sedemikian tampannya, kemeja putih sederhana namun sangat sangat terlalu membuatnya terlihat dewasa, belum lagi celana hitam beserta sepatu berkelas yang membalut kaki-kaki lebarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?!" masih dengan nada tidak terlalu bersahabatnya, Hyukjae bertanya kepada Donghae dengan intonasi yang sedikit naik. Donghaemendesah kecil, kenapa sih lelaki dihadapannya ini?

"Aku mau menonton musical Ryeowook-ee, Hyuk-ah."

Mata Hyukjae seketika membulat penuh. "MWO?!"

Donghae sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Hah, sepertinya dia memang harus benar-benar bersabar menghadapi lelaki yang sedang sensitif didepannya ini. "Kenapa? Ah, bukannya kau juga akan kesana yang aku dengar dari manager Hyung?"

Hyukjae mengerjap tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Donghae dengan mata kuyu-nya itu berucap bahwa dia akan pergi menonton musical Ryeowook yang akan dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi? Apa dia gila? Bahkan ini sudah cukup malam untuk lelaki itu hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis yang bahkan bisa memerlihatkan kaos oblong yang dipakai Donghae di dalamnya. Hyukjae mengambil nafas teramat dalam dan hampir saja mengutarakan semua kekesalannya ketika sebuah nada dering berbunyi nyaring berhasil menghambat semua ucapannya.

"Hallo?"

"_..."_

"Tapi-"

"_..."_

Hyukjae menatap kedepan, memandang Donghae yang tengah asyik mengutak-atik handphone-nya santai. Hyukjae menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya lalu mendesah lirih.

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

**Pik!**

"Hae-ah."

Donghae mendongak ketika mendengar suara lembut Hyukjae memanggilnya. Matanya mengerjap ketika merasakan tangan-tangan lentik lelaki di depannya ini mengelus pipinya halus, sedikit terpaku ketika senyuman hangat kembali tersungging di bibir kemerahan itu. "Istirahatlah,"

Dahi Donghae yang terekspos karena tatanan rambutnya yang dibuat naik dan sedikit klimis itu terlihat mengerut ketika mendengar ucapan halus namun bernada perintah telak tersebut. Hyukjae tersenyum ketika melihat raut kebingungan yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampan seorang Lee Donghae. Tangan-tangannya bergerak kearah samping, menuju bahu lebar dan tegap lelaki didepannya. Memijit-mijit bagian keras tersebut pelan.

"Ganti bajumu dan kembalilah ke tempat tidur."

Mulut Donghae membulat kecil. "Tapi aku-"

"—Manager Hyung sudah menungguku dibawah. Aku harus segera pergi, baik-baiklah. Aku akan cepat pulang. Bye~"

**Cklek**

Donghae masih membatu ketika pintu disampingnya tertutup dari arah luar. Udara AC membuat pipinya yang terasa sedikit basah dan dingin menyadarkan lelaki tampan itu bahwa sebuah benda kenyal baru saja hinggap disana. Donghae tersenyum seraya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah kunci berbandul HaruOneDay dari dalam. Bagaimana mungkin ia berganti baju lalu kembali terkapar diatas tempat tidur ketika kunci mobilnya sudah berada di atas tangan? Ia sudah teramat siap, akan sangat lucu jika semuanya batal.

Donghae terkikik kecil ketika tangan kirinya yang bebas mengusap sedikit basah di pipi kanannya. "Maaf, Hyukkie."

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengangguk ketika Manager Hyung berpamitan untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri di lobi gedung tempat musical baru Ryeowook akan diselenggarakan. Ia mengerti pekerjaan seorang manager yang sangat sibuk dan tentu saja ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan merasa ketakutan saat ditinggal seorang diri di tempat ramai. Ia berjalan santai memasuki tempat megah tersebut. Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit lagi untuk masuk dan menonton pertunjukan Ryeowook, karena pada dasarnya Manager Hyung sudah berbaik hati membelikannya sebuah tiket.

Dan ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat beberapa fans yang berdiri diluar sana tengah berusaha memfotonya. Bagaimanapun dia harus tetap berbaik hati menampakkan wajah baik-baik saja walaupun perasaanya masih sedikit kacau. Menghela nafas pelan, dirogohnya saku jaket berbahan denim yang ia pakai dan tersenyum ketika menemukan sebuah kotak cukup berat didalamnya. Kotak karton berisi jus strawberry kemasan itupun ia tusuk, lalu dengan cepat ia lahap sedotan putih tersebut dan menyedot isi di dalamnnya secara pelan. Perpaduan rasa manis dan asamnya strawberry memang membuat mood lelaki ini sedikit naik.

Bercengkrama ria dengan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya juga tetap mempertahankan perhatiannya kepada para fans yang masih bertahan di luar, bibir merah Hyukjae masih asik menyedot cairan merah didalam kotak putih digenggamannya. Merasa sedikit bosan, ia pun melirik jam ditanggannya dan anggukkan kecil tercipta ketika melihat kurang lebih 7 menit lagi musical Ryeowook akan dimulai. Masih ada waktu, pikirnya.

"Ah aku permisi lebih dahulu,"

Hyukjae berpamitan pada segerombolan orang disampingnya seraya memberikan lambaian tangannya kearah para fans dan berjalan kearah koridor yang menghubungkannya dengan parkiran di samping gedung, masih dengan kotak jus di tangan kiri dan tangan sebelah kanan yang memegang handphone-nya hati-hati. Jika boleh jujur, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan menemukan sebuah koridor menuju parkiran samping yang jaraknya terhitung dekat, karna yang ia butuhkan sebenarnya hanyalah ruangan sepi yang steril dari orang-orang. Dan tempat ini sepertinya cocok.

Diotak-atik handphone ditangannya, mencari kontak seseorang yang membuat perasaannya sedikit tak karuan seperti saat ini. Walaupun tampak ragu ketika pemikiran seseorang itu justru sedang beristirahat seperti suruhannya, namun memastikan kembali bukanlah hal yang salah kan?

**Pik!**

"Hum?"

Hyukjae tersenyum ketika mendengar dengungan milik orang terkasihnya tersebut menyapa pendengaran. "Apa aku menggangumu? Maaf, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan benar-benar beristirahat."

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari sebrang. "Kau tak perlu se-khawatir itu sayang,"

Hyukjae mencebik. "Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika yang aku urus ini orang keras kepala sepertimu, huh!"

"Aku sangat terharu dengan seberapa menyebalkannya diriku tapi kau masih mau mengurusku. Terimakasih sayang,"

Sudut bibir Hyukjae terangkat. Mulutnya kembali bergerak untuk menyedot cairan didalam kotak tersebut, namun dahinya mengernyit ketika tahu isi kotak berwarna putih itu sudah kosong dan hanya tertinggal udara. Masih dengan handphone diatas telinganya, dengan berberat hati Hyukjae berjalan kearah tempat sampah yang beberapa meter ada di hadapannya. Hyukjae adalah orang yang sangat mencintai kebersihan, tentu saja ia harus membuang sampah pada tempatnya.

**Pluk!**

Tap tap tap

Gesekan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai putih itu membuat mata Hyukjae berpendar awas. Bukan takut ketahuan oleh orang jika ia bersembunyi disini, namun ia sungguh tidak akan nyaman jika seseorang mengganggu waktu privatenya terlebih jika itu tengah menyangkut sang kekasih, Lee Donghae.

"Hyukkie?"

Kembali fokus dengan panggilannya, Hyukjae berniat mengakhiri sambungan tersebut. Bukankah sebaiknya jika membiarkan kekasihnya kembali bersitirahat adalah pilihan yang bagus?

"Hae aku-"

Mata Hyukjae membulat ketika retina matanya menangkap sosok seorang lelaki berkemeja putih press body dengan tatanan rambut naik dan sedikit acak tengah berdiri kaku beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangan kanan lelaki yang juga tengah memegang handphone berwarna hitam itu terlihat turun setelah terlebih dahulu mengakhiri panggilan singkatnya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak untuk mengusap kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal sama sekali ketika sosok lelaki di depannya tengah menatap intens dirinya.

"Donghae-ya..."

**Pik!**

Alunan suara lirih itu membuat bahu Donghae menegap dan memandang tepat kearah sang kekasih tersayang di depannya, Lee Hyukjae. Ia meringis ketika matanya menangkap ekspresi tak terbaca yang terulas di wajah cantik tersebut. "Hyukjae-ah aku-"

Lelaki tampan itu tergugup ketika melihat Hyukjae mendengus kasar seraya mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat mulai sedikit memerah. Ia sangat tahu jika Hyukjae sudah pasti tengah menahan kekesalannya, terlihat dari tangannya yang mengepal erat dan otot-otot wajahnya yang mengeras. Donghae meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia menggigiti bibir tipisnya seraya memandang kearah Hyukjae yang terlihat enggan menatapnya. "Aku tau aku salah dan dengan kurang ajarnya mengabaikan perkataanmu tapi," Donghae mengusap wajahnya bingung. "Kau bisa pastikan aku sudah sembuh dan bagaimanapun aku tak mungkin mengingkari janjiku pada Ryeowokkie jadi-"

"-dan musical dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, akan lebih baik jika kita segera masuk."

Pemuda kurus itu berucap seraya membalikkan badannya.

Donghae menghela nafas berat ketika melihat Hyukjae pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tentu saja orang bodoh sekalipun tahu jika kekasih manisnya itu tengah menahan amarah dengan mendengar dari nada suaranya saja. Donghae berkecak pinggang seraya menetralkan nafasnya, mengejar Hyukjae lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi diselingi sikap merajuk saat ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Bisa berteriak gila para fansnya nanti jika melihat interaksi mereka berdua diluar performance macam itu apalagi dengan kedatangan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Aish!"

**Tap tap tap**

"Donghae-ah ini tiketmu. Aku mengambil tempat di belakang dan jika aku tak lupa, ini cukup jauh namun masih bisa menjangkau tempat duduk Hyukjae sesuai keinginananmu."

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara sang manager menggema mengisi suasana koridor yang sepi. Tangan Donghae terjulur guna mengambil selembar kertas yang ternyata adalah tiket musical terbaru sang dongsaeng, Kim Ryeowook. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar, "_Gomawo, Hyung_."

Ia cukup berterima kasih sang manager mau mencarikan tempat duduk yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Walaupun Hyukjae sudah mengetahui bahwa Donghae akhirnya datang, tetapi setidaknya Hyukjae tak mengetahui jika Donghae memperhatikannya dengan duduk di belakang.

.

.

.

.

"KAMSAHAMNIDA~"

Donghae bangkit dengan cepat ketika tirai pertunjukan ditutup tanda berakhirnya acara. Posisinya yang berada di barisan atas memudahkannya untuk melihat dan memperhatikan Hyukjae yang duduk di barisan depan. Jika boleh jujur, dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilan Ryeowook diatas panggung, tapi lebih ke mengawasi Hyukjae yang sudah pasti tengah berada pada keadaan mood yang buruk.

Lelaki berbahu tegap itu mengeluarkan handphone-nya ketika merasakan benda berwarna hitam itu bergetar pelan. Satu pesan singkat masuk, ia tersenyum ketika membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh sahabatnya, Choi Siwon. Ia melirik kearah dimana Hyukjae baru saja berjalan keluar, kekasihnya itu juga pasti menerima pesan serupa dari member super junior yang terkenal dengan sebutan kuda tersebut. Donghae mendesah pelan, bagaimana ini? Hyukjae sudah pasti bersama Manager Hyung di van, sedangkan ia sudah jelas membawa mobil pribadi. Donghae mengacak rambutnya pelan hingga membuat tatanan rambutnya sedikit berantakan bahkan beberapa tampak berdiri lucu. Keramaian masih berkumpul ketika Hyukjae dituntun Manager Hyung untuk keluar lewat pintu utama. Sedangkan Donghae memilih untuk keluar lewat dimana ia masuk tadi, walaupun beberapa fans tampak ingin mengikutinya. Namun dengan gesture menyuruh diam, para fans itu akhirnya mengerti dan tak mau mengikuti Donghae lebih jauh.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang mengikutinya, Donghae berjalan santai menuju mobil Audi hitamnya yang terparkir di sisi paling kanan. Ia harus bersikap biasa, karna beberapa mata tentu saja masih memperhatikannya walaupun tidak menampakkan diri dengan jelas. Donghae tak mau fansnya ber-presepsi macam-macam.

**Brak!**

Donghae menutup pintu mobilnya keras. Dengusan nafas kasar masih terdengar ketika retina matanya menangkap sosok Hyukaje dan Manager Hyung yang tertahan oleh beberapa fans di pintu masuk utama. Bisa ia lihat senyum yang Hyukjae tampakkan kepada para fans nya terlihat sangat berbeda. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah lama bersama dengan lelaki berkulit milky itu, sudah pasti Donghae tau kapan dan saat bagaimana saja mood Hyukjae tengah buruk atau sebaliknya.

"Ah, bukannya setelah ini dia juga akan bertemu masi? Tidak mungkin jika ia membatalkan janji." Donghae mengelus dagu mulusnya pelan. Sepertinya menyusun beberapa rencana tidak terlalu salah. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat ketika melihat van yang membawa Hyukjae dan Manager Hyung sudah mulai maju meninggalkan pelataran gedung dan beberapa fans yang masih ribut dengan pembahasan mereka.

"Tunggu aku, dear."

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae meletakkan handphonenya diatas paha setelah membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh teman satu grupnya, Choi Siwon. Sebenarnya moodnya sedang kurang bagus untuk bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan lelaki yang sudah lama sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di China itu. Sekedar makan malam bersama apalagi sudah lama tak bertemu memang tak salah, apalagi ia sedang tak ada schedule. Hyukjae mendengus pelan, yang jadi masalah adalah orang utama penyebab mood nya turun seketika ini juga akan datang untuk bertemu dengan Siwon. Tentu, karena mereka bertiga lah yang merencanakan pertemuan ini jauh-jauh hari. Hyukjae mengelus wajahnya pelan tepat sebelum mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti mendadak dan membuat tubuhnya hampir terjungkal kedepan.

**Ckitt**

Hyukjae mengelus dadanya terkejut, meredakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu menengok ke depan, ke arah sang Manager yang duduk disamping supir.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanyanya masih dengan suara tercekat.

Manager Hyung memandang kearah Hyukjae dengan wajah seperti bingung. "Hyukjae-ah, bukankah itu mobil Donghae?"

Hyukjae dengan cepat melongokkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat mobil yang terparkir didepan van yang tengah ditumpanginya. Audi hitam dengan plat mobil yang sangat dikenalinya tegah berhenti begitu saja menghalangi jalan. Untuk apa lelaki menyebalkan itu menghadang mobilnya? Jangan bilang dia ingin meminta maaf? Huh tidak akan semudah itu. Hyukjae menyeringai kecil.

"Biarkan saja,"

Hyukjae menggerakan lehernya yang terasa pegal. Jam analog miliknya sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.10, itu artinya 5 menit lebih telah berlalu ia terdiam tak melakukan apapu n di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa orang didalam mobil itu tidak keluar juga?" celetuk si supir heran. Tak apa jika mobil itu tak menghalangi jalan yang akan dilaluinya. Untung saja ini kawasan sepi, bisa bahaya jika ada orang yang tahu jika didalam mobil ini ada salah seorang member boyband fenomenal, Super Junior.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar ketika mobil Audi berwarna hitam itu masih terlihat tetap pada tempatnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang akan keluar, misalnya. Tentu saja lelaki ini khawatir ketika mengingat bahwa sudah sangat jelas itu adalah mobil Lee Donghae. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh.

"Sebaiknya aku cek saja, kau mau ikut Hyukjae-ah?"

Hyukjae bergeming. "Kau saja, Hyung."

Sepasang mata bulat itu mengikuti sosok Manager Hyung yang berjalan kearah dimana mobil Audi hitam itu terparkir begitu saja. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat Manager Hyung berlari kecil kearah van seraya menutup kembali pintu mobil elegan itu.

"Hyukjae-ah, Donghae-"

"Kenapa dengan Donghae?!

"Dia terlihat lemas didalam sana, aku-"

Belum selsai Manager Hyung menyelsaikan ucapannya, Hyukjae dengan tergesa keluar dari dalam van dan sedikit menyenggol badan tegap manager tampan tersebut. Perasaan Hyukjae tentu saja sangat kalut ketika sang manager memberi tahu bahwa kekasih keras kepalanya yang notabene masih dalam keadaan sakit kini tergolek lemas didalam mobilnya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan cepat dan membuka pintu mobil Donghae dengan kasar.

"Donghae-ya!"

Hyukjae terpekik keras ketika melihat Donghae tengah memeluk stir mobil dengan lemas. Dengan cepat ia masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di jok samping dan segera membawa kepala Donghae ke pangkuannya. Kekhawatiran tengah memenuhi benaknya ketika mengingat kondisi Donghae yang mungkin masih belum pulih pasca kemarin.

"Emh~"

Hyukjae menjauhkan kepala Donghae dari dadanya dan memandang wajah sayu didepannya dengan pandangan ingin menangis. "Sudah kuperingatkan lebih baik kau istirahat saja di dorm, dasar keras kepala!"

Donghae tersenyum lemah ketika mendengar seruan lucu kekasihnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku harus bertemu Siwon, Hyukjae-ah. Maksudku kita."

"Bisa-bisanya kau masih memikirkan hal itu disaat seperti ini, aku akan membatalkannya!"

Dengan tergesa Hyukjae meraba saku celana jeans yang digunakkannya, berniat mengambil handphone dan memberi tahu Siwon jika mereka tidak akan dating sekaligus meminta maaf. Namun belum sempat tangannya menemukan benda putih tersebut, tangan kekar Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan niatnya dengan membawa tangan lembut itu untuk terbungkus jari-jarinya yang hangat.

"Tidak bisa, Hyuk. Kita sudah janji, mana bisa dibatalkan begitu-"

"Tak bisakah kau mendengarkan ucapanku sekali ini saja, Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae berteriak gemas seraya menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Donghae. Ia mencebik keras ketika lagi-lagi Donghae tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya yang jelas-jelas salah. Setidaknya Donghae harus tahu dalam keadaan bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan ya atau tidak. Dasar keras kepala!

"Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya aku keras kepala dan menentang ucapanmu, Hyukjae-ah. Bukankah kita akan bertemu dengan Siwon? Dia bahkan rela meluangkan waktu istirahat syutingnya untuk bisa bertemu dengan kita secara khusus. Apakah kau setega itu, Hyukjae-ah?"

Hyukjae, lelaki bermata bulat itu mengigit bibir bawahnya gusar ketika mendengar nada suara Donghae yang teramat pelan. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu, akan sangat jahat jika Hyukaje membatalkan janji disaat Siwon sudah susah payah menyiapkan semuanya. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah orang yang kukuh untuk tetap berangkat didepannya ini tengah tergolek lemah, lebih jahat mana Hyukjae ketika dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk merawat Donghae tetapi membatalkan janji atau tetap berangkat bersama orang yang tengah dalam keadaan drop tersebut?

"Tapi kau-"

Hyukjae terdiam ketika merasakan tangan Donghae membelai sisi wajahnya. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum lembut, "Aku tak apa selama itu bersamamu. Kajja, hum?"

Hancur sudah pertahanan Hyukjae ketika kepalanya mengangguk pelan tanda menyetujui ucapan sang kekasih. "Baiklah, aku mau mengambil barang-barangku sekaligus berpamitan ke Manager Hyung dulu. Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Donghae mengangguk ketika tangan Hyukjae melepaskan kepalanya dan bergerak untuk keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari kecil kearah van dimana manager Hyung tengah menunggunya. Donghae melirik dari arah kaca spion, ia mengelus bibir tipisnya pelan seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Okay, Honey."

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengatur laju nafasnya supaya lebih teratur ketika tangannya menggenggam erat kemudi mobil milik kekasihnya. Mengetahui fakta bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah lemas dan bersikeras untuk tetap berangkat membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau menjadi supir sementara. Ia melirik kesamping dimana Donghae tengah bersandar ke jok mobil dengan lengan tangan kanan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Hyukjae mengela nafas. Tidak ada yang lebih mengganjal hatinya selain menghawatirkan kondisi kekasihnya tersebut. Tangan putihnya membantingkan setir kearah kanan ketika belokan menghadang jalannya, ia sedikit terheran ketika melihat suasana jalanan yang terasa cukup sepi. Hyukjae memang belum pernah melewati jalan ini, namun karna GPS yang mengarahkan, tentu saja ia lebih baik menurut selama hal yang macam-macam tidak terjadi.

"ARGH!"

**ckit!**

Hyukjae reflex mengerem laju mobilnya ketika mendengar suara nyaring dari sebelahnya. Lelaki manis itu teramat panic ketika menemukan Donghae tengah mendekap perutnya erat seraya merintih keras. Lapisan tipis sudah membalut kedua mata Hyukjae ketika ia melihat sendiri kekasihnya tampak tengah kesakitan hebat seperti itu.

"Donghae-ah wae? Katakan padaku kau kenapa, Hiks-"

Hyukjae melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu dengan cepat merogoh tasnya dan mencari handphone guna menelphone sang manager atau siapapun yang sekiranya bisa membantu. Ayolah jalanan sangat sepi, tidak mungkin ia mengandalkan taxi yang mungkin akan lewat atau tidak sama sekali. Ia terisak kecil ketika tidak menemukan benda persegi tersebut didalam tasnya, bagaimana ini?

"Hiks, ayolah dimana benda sialan itu hhhhh."

Ia tersenyum ditengah isakkannya ketika akhirnya bisa menemukan benda berwarna putih tersebut. Tangan gemetarnya baru saja akan melakukan panggilan jika saja sebuah tangan tak menahannya, Hyukjae menoleh.

Disana, didepannya, Donghae tengah tersenyum manis seolah tanpa beban. Bahkan ia tak melihat sisa-sisa rasa sakit di wajah tampan kekasihnya tersebut. Isakkan Hyukjae memelan, ia menurunkan handphone-nya dan memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan heran. "Donghae-ah?"

Donghae terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar cicitan pelan Hyukjae. "Nan gwenchana," ucapnya gamblang.

"Tapi-"

"Mianhae darl. Hihi,"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa Donghae tengah menipunya ketika melihat lelaki itu tersenyum polos seraya mengacungkan jari tanda damainya. Hyukjae mendengus sebal seraya menghentakkan tangan Donghae kasar. "Bedebah kau Lee Donghae!"

Donghae dengan sigap menahan tangan putih hyukjae ketika melihat gelagat kekasihnya tersebut yang akan keluar dari dalam mobil. Donghae menangkup tangannya dirahang Hyukjae dan memaksa wajah lelaki manis itu untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Tatap aku," titah Donghae ketika melihat mata berair milik Hyukjae tak mau sama sekali melihat kearah matanya. Lelaki berbibir tipis itu bahkan harus sedikit menyentak rahang halus tersebut supaya mau mengikuti perintahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae bergeming. Mata bulatnya menelusuri wajah rupawan milik Donghae terutama bagian mata yang terus terang saja memang terlihat masih kuyu dan tak seperti biasanya. Hyukjae refleks menggeleng,

"Lalu kenapa aku berkata jika aku baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Kau menipuku, Lee brengsek."

Donghae tergelak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum, "Itu karna kau, sayang."

Huh? Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Bicara apa orang didepannya ini?

"Aku yang merasa jauh lebih baik ketika bersamamu. Aku yang merasa sangat baik jika kau memperhatikan aku. Dan aku yang sangat-sangat merasa baik jika kau masih mau mengurus diriku yang keras kepala dan brengsek ini. Kau juga harus tau jika aku merasa amat baik walaupun tubuhku menolak hal tersebut."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Donnghae mencebik kecil. "Kau sangat lucu jika mendoakanku cepat sembuh ketika kau berniat meninggalkanku di dorm sendirian, Lee Hyukjae."

"A-aku meninggalkanmu sebentar dan bukankah ada ajhumma yang akan menemanimu disana, tentu saja kondisimu akan jauh lebih baik jika kau beristirahat daripada per—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa sembuh jika seseorang yang membuatku akan jauh merasa sangat baik disaat terbawah sekalipun tak ada disampingku. Benarkan?"

Cih, Lee cheesy Donghae memulai aksinya. Apa-apaan sekali orang ini? Merajuk supaya Hyukjae tak memarahinya? Tsk!

"Emh, bahkan aku merasa sangat mual sekarang dan badanku terasa sedikit dingin jika kau berniat menanyakan keadaanku." Hyukjae segara meraba perut Donghae dan mengelusnya pelan ketika merasakan tangan Donghae yang masih menangkup rahangnya memang terasa dingin. Lelaki dihadapannya ini memang tak membual.

"Tapi aku masih bisa tersenyum dan menguatkan diriku untuk tetap pergi selama itu bersamamu. Entahlah, aku merasa sesuatu tengah melingkupiku dan membuatku lupa sejenak pada rasa tak nyaman di tubuhku. Hey, bukankah itu ajaib?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar ucapan si brengsek Lee masih termenung ketika Donghae menarik tangannya yang otomatis juga menarik wajah Hyukjae mendekat kearahnya. Lapisan lembut itu terasa membalut bibir Hyukjae yang membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dapat ia rasakan bahkan kecapan-kecapan Donghae terasa sedikit berbeda, lebih lemah dari biasanya. Baru saja bibir bawah Hyukjae berniat mengigit bibir atas Donghae, lelaki itu sudah terlebih dahulu menjauhkan bibirnya. Membuat Hyukjae mengerjap kecil, "Tak usah bodoh dengan bertanya bagaimana keadaanku jika kau sudah tahu pasti seberapa baiknya diriku saat tengah bersama denganmu. Aku tak akan pernah merasa buruk jika itu bersama dan masih bisa melihatmu, apalagi melihat senyumanmu. Hey cantik," 

Donghae kembali membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir kemerahan Hyukjae, tak membiarkan keekasih manisnya tersebut menjawab pernyataan-pernyataan konyolnya. Jujur saja ia ingin sekali meremas wajahnya sendiri ketika mengingat kembali kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Donghae menggerakan bibirnya intens, mengecap sari manis dari bibir lembut tersebut. Menggigit bibir semanis gula kapas itu dengan lahap, membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau ikut menggerakan bibirnya dengan mata terpejam. Bibirnya tersenyum ditengah-tengah ciuman manis tersebut ketika mengartikan ucapan-ucapan Lee Donghae yang sangat memebuatnya mual sekaligus senang disaat bersamaan. Dasar Lee banjingan, huh.

Donghae menggerakan kepalanya kearah kanan ketika tangannya mengggiring rahang Hyukjae kearah kiri. Menyesap lebih banyak rasa manis dari bibir yang tengah semangat melingkupi dan sedikit menggigit bibir tipis miliknya. Manis dan dalam, namun tak sepanas biasanya. Donghae menyukainya,

Donghae menjauhkan bibirnya dan tersenyum kecil kearah Hyukjae yang tengah menggigit bibir merah basahnya dengan malu-malu. Ia terkekeh gemas,

"Masi sudah menunggu, bukankah lebih baik jika kita segera berangkat?"

Hyukjae meninju pelan dada Donghae seraya mengangguk kecil. "Kajja, Lee brengsek."

"Brengsek pun tak apa selama itu untukmu, darl."

"HUH!"

HAHAHA apaansih ini duh gajelas woy =)) terinspirasi dari beberapa moment pas hari dimana mereka berdua nonton drama musical ryeong yang baru, udah pada taulah kalian ya dari fanacc atau pict kkkk. Maaf buat feel amburadulnya lol. And sorry for all typos juga ya bikinnya ngebut dan no edit juga eheh. Ok thanks yang sudi baca apalagi review, bye! *flyingkiss*


End file.
